Wincest Shuffle Fics
by undeadbutstillalive
Summary: As the title says


**Jillian (I'd Give My Heart) - Within Temptation**

'Dean's dying,' Sam can think of nothing else. Dean's dying. It's all his fault. Dean's dying. If he could have just let it go! Dean's dying. But he couldn't, and now his brother is paying the price. Dean's dying.

His stupid, stupid brother! Is dying. He just had to step in front of that bullet. Dean's

dying. How ironic that what kills him is not a monster, but another hunter. Dean's dying.

Sam tries to focus on the road, but all he can see are the neon signs passing by. Dean's dying. Where the fuck are the hospitals in this town! Dean's dying.

"Sam," Dean pleads.

"I'm here," Sam assures him.

Dean's dying.

**Runnin' With the Devil- Van Halen**

"Dean, don't do this!"

"C'mon Sam, how bad could it be? And in exchange, he'll save you."

"Aren't you always the one saying we don't make deals with the Devil?"

"And yet we always seem to be doing just that. Listen, it'll be fine. I've been through Hell already, and this time there won't even be any torturing, hell, I'll be the temporary King of Hell. And when the deal is done, I'll come back to you."

"And what if you don't?"

"I'll always come back to you."

**Wanna B Ur Lovr- Weird Al Yankovich**

"That's so cheesy!"

"I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?"

"This just gets worse and worse."

"I wish I was cross eyed so I could see you twice." Sam just shook his head at that one. "I bet you're magically delicious, like a bowl of Lucky Charms. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"That last one didn't even make sense, 'cause I've known you all my life."

"I wanna be your lover baby; I just need somebody to love."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. There was only one way to get Dean to shut up when he was like this. He pulled his brother close and put his mouth to better use. "I hope I'm not being forward, but can I chew on your butt?"

"Nice one Sammy."

**Smooth- Santana ft. Rob Thomas**

The boys baked under the Nevada sun. "Agh! It's too damn hot!" Dean groaned.

"I like it," Sam said, and when Dean looked over he saw that Sam hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I hate you."

"Wanna know why I like it?"

"No."

"It's 'cause you get all sweaty and you start glistening. I can just imagine what your body looks like under all those clothes. I wanna taste your skin."

"Unbelievable! You always think bout sex, don't you?"

"Yup."

**Take Me Away- Globus**

"I don't want this anymore."

"What?"

"This life!"

Dean got a flash of himself when Sam had left for college. He couldn't let Sam leave again, at least, not without him. "Then take me away."

What?"

"Take me away. Away from time and season. Let's go somewhere and never leave."

Sam's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Let's go away together. Somewhere warm and tropical. Forget about monsters and just live."

"Thank you, Dean."

**You're Going Down (Unplugged)- Sick Puppies**

Sam looked at Dean and grinned. "I'm bored"

"Shit."

"Let's kill something."

"You got a job for us?"

"No."

"Then what are we gonna kill?"

Sam shrugged, "Anything."

Dean was worried, Sam thought about nothing but death these days. He missed Sammy, who was full of love and passion. He didn't know what to do anymore. If they didn't have a job, after about three days, Sam would get the itch to deal death. Once it had gotten so bad that Sam had actually killed a human.

"Sure Sam," he tried to sound calm, but he was praying for a miracle. "Let's call Bobby and see if he has a job for us."

Sam just grinned.

**The Howling- Within Temptation**

They were kids, 7 and 11, and they raced through open fields. They enjoyed the feel of the wind on their faces and the sweet scent of flowers.

Suddenly Dean was jolted out of the past by the sound of a howl. Now they were not kids; they were old beyond their years. Now they were running for their lives. Sam stumbled behind him and Dean had a flash of those _things_ getting to him. He grabbed Sam's hand, "C'mon Sammy. No time to fall now."

"I'm here, Dean," but his voice was faint and Dean could feel his pulse racing in his wrist.

But then, there it was. Safety at last, at least for a little while. Dean could feel the adrenaline giving him that extra push. "Almost there, Sammy." He risked a glance back and saw Sam's blissed out smile as he gazed upon that which would shelter them from death.

**Magic Man- Heart**

Sam grinned at his older brother. He was only 15 and easily impressionable. He was awed by Dean's gambling skills. "You're the magic man, Dean! Do you ever lose?"

One of Dean's buddies laughed, "Oh, he loses all the time. He's just having a good night tonight."

But Sam never saw Dean lose, and he continued to call him the magic man.

One day Dean had enough. "Stop calling me that!"

"But it's true enough."

"No, it's not. I lose all the time."

"I've _never_ seen you lose."

"Yeah, that's because _you're _the magic man. I can't lose when you're here, I can't let you down. I never could."

**Love King- The Dream**

"Why are you with him? He treats you like shit"

"And who do you suggest I be with? It's no that bad, it's not like he's abusive."

"It is that bad! Just because it's not physical, which it is- don't shake your head at me, I've seen the bruises-, doesn't mean it's not abuse. You should be with me."

"You!"

"Yeah, me. I would put you on a pedestal; worship the ground you walk on. That's how you should be treated."

**Sugar We're Going Down- Fall Out Boy**

If there was one thing Dean hated most in this world, it was overused clichés. _So wrong, and yet so right. _And now, he was living one, because, damn him for saying it, but what he and Sam had was so wrong, but it felt so right.

They spun out of control, consumed each other. Damned if it wasn't the best thing Dean had ever had with someone. One of these days they were gonna kill each other, and frankly, Dean couldn't wait.


End file.
